Tick Tock
by AriesFireQn
Summary: Jasper used to be part of the Cullen family, but was kicked out. Now Jasper is married with children that the Cullents don't know about. The Cullens call him for help. ADOPTED FROM JEZEBEL WHITLOCK. LEMONS. DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Phone Call

Chapter 1

_**Jasper**_

"Honey?"

I closed the book and looked down at my beautiful wife. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Is everything okay, darlin'?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Strange dream," She murmured.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "The details are a little fuzzy." She looked at the clock, surprised. "Did Abby actually sleep through the night?"

I shook my head, sheepishly. "She woke up a few times." I admitted. "It wasn't any trouble. She had a nightmare."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She pouted.

"Because you were exhausted and I wanted to let you sleep." I kissed the top of her head as she nestled into my neck. My cold skin barely had an effect on her anymore.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. "I know you did."

A loud crash from downstairs alerted me to the twins. They were arguing over what to make. Bella rolled her eyes and sat up. "Looks like the twins are awake." She worked to get out of my arms but I held her tighter against me.

"No."

"Jasper, we need to get up. Who knows what kind of mess the twins will get into?" Bella said, peering up at me with those chocolate brown orbs.

"Five more minutes," I held her tighter.

She chuckled but made no move to get out. Before too long, the door opened and Abby walked to the bed. "Mama?"

Bella raised her head from my chest and smiled at Abby. "Good morning Baby. Did you sleep well?"

She shook her head and held out her arms to be helped up. I smiled and helped her up, putting her in between us.

"Did Daddy make you feel better?" She asked, tickling Abby.

Her happiness rolled off her in waves. I soaked it all up. Abby nodded. "Would my two girls like breakfast?" I asked, alerted by the confrontation going on downstairs. I knew I needed to get down there before one or both of the twins wound up in the hospital.

"Mm, do we get breakfast in bed, Daddy?" Bella asked seductively.

My dick twitched. "Absolutely," I leaned over Abby to kiss Bella on the lips. A promise for later. She got the message. I smirked and kissed Abby's forehead.

As I walked downstairs, I heard: "Stop it! You're going to ruin everything!" Sophie hissed.

"Pfft. You're getting the measurements wrong." Trevor grumbled back. "It's going to be too sweet."

"What do you know about cooking?"

"More than you!"

Sophie was holding a knife and I knew I needed to defuse the situation before something went wrong. "Good morning,"

The swivelled around in shock. "DAD!" Sophie shouted. "You scared the crap outta me."

"If you weren't so loud, you would have heard me coming."

"That's impossible." Trevor said. "No one can hear _you_ coming."

I rolled my eyes. "I actually made noise." I walked over to the counter. "What are you too doing, anyway? What happened to the poor eggs?" I stared at the red liquid in the pan.

"We were trying to make Mom breakfast."

"I can see that." I said. "You do know you're not supposed to put the ketchup on until _after_ the eggs are done, right?" I may not eat food but even I know that.

She blinked and blushed bright red while Trevor snickered. "I told you."

"Oh shut _up._" Sophie snapped.

"How about I make breakfast? I have two hungry ladies waiting upstairs."

"Abby's awake?" Trevor asked. "Oops."

I chuckled. "Why don't you two leave before you set the kitchen on fire? I will finish making breakfast." I offered.

They nodded and walked away, feeling sorry for themselves. I tossed the eggs in the garbage and started again as the coffee started brewing.

Abby and Bella came downstairs. I frowned at her. She shrugged and put Abby in her high chair. "I heard what happened with the twins. I thought I'd come down here and see how you were doing." She said as she poured coffee into a mug. "How bad was it?"

"Let's just say the eggs were red."

She shook her head as her love enveloped me. "Honestly, those two need a cooking lesson." Bella cut up a banana and put some in a bowl along with some cheerios for Abby.

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're very welcome, baby doll."

My cell phone rang, startling us. Bella stared at it for a long moment before turning to look at me. She was alarmed. I couldn't blame her. The cell phone rarely rang.

"It's probably nothing, Bella." I needed to calm her down before she started having a panic attack. "It'll all be okay."

The phone went silent before it started ringing almost immediately. "That doesn't sound like nothing, Jasper."

I had to agree. "I'll be right back." I kissed Bella's forehead, grabbed the phone and went outside.

_**Bella **_

"Mom?" Sophie called from the living room. "Is something wrong?" She asked when she came inside.

I was chewing on my lip, watching Jasper's back. He was tense. Whatever he was talking about wasn't a good thing.

"Mom?" A hand blurred my vision and I turned, blinking. Sophie was standing there, looking at me in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I squeaked.

"Where's Dad?" Trevor asked.

"He's on the phone. He'll be inside soon."

The twins exchanged glances but thankfully, they didn't say anything. I was getting anxious. When Jasper didn't come back inside, I gave up and took Abby upstairs to give her a bath. She was staring at me with those huge blue eyes and I sighed. "I think Mama's going to have a heart attack."

She clapped her hands, watching as the bubbles flew away. She giggled, amused.

What it must be like to be a child. So innocent.

By the time I finished washing her, I was soaked but at least a little more relaxed. I pulled her out of the water, dried her off and went to get her changed.

Jasper was in the kitchen when we came back down again. He looked worried. As soon as he saw me, he forced a smile but I wasn't buying it.

"We need to talk."

He sighed and nodded. "Sophie, why don't you and Trevor take Abby to the park? Your mother and I need to talk about something."

Trevor poked his head inside, looking between the two of us as Sophie took Abby from my arms. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

"No, Trevor. This has nothing to do with you."

"That's good." He walked to the door and pulled on his shoes as Sophie and Abby followed behind him.

When the door closed shut, Jasper had me pinned to the wall. He pressed his body against mine, anxiously.

"Jasper," I moaned as his hand slid up my thigh and under my shirt. "Baby, we need to talk... oh, God..." I trailed off as he pulled my panties down and thrust his fingers into my wet slit. I dug my fingers into his marble skin, moaning. He pumped into my faster and harder until I was gasping.

"Cum for me, darlin'," Jasper whispered, his cool breath making me shiver. I exploded, shouting his name. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked my juices off his fingers. "God, you taste exquisite."

I panted as I slowly came down from my high.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked, cupping his face between my hands.

He rested his forehead against mine. "I want you, Bella."

I frowned and placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head up so I could look him in the eye. His gold eyes burned with desire and need. "Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked again.

He stared at me for several minutes before he pulled away, gripping his phone tightly in his hand. "Bella, it's not good." When he turned back to face me, his eyes burned with regret. "It's not good at all."

_**Jasper**_

I took a slow, even breath before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jasper, it's Carlisle. I know I promised not to call unless it was important, but this is important." _

"What's wrong?"

"_We need you to come home, son. We have some issues that we need your assistances with." _

"What kind of issues, Carlisle? I can't exactly up and leave. I have responsibilities." None of the Cullens knew anything about Bella. Bella and I have had a number of arguments regarding the Cullens but in the end, we always came to an impasse. Neither of us was willing to back down and Bella was stubborn enough to fight me on this.

"_I know, and usually I wouldn't call but this is important." _

I frowned, holding the phone tightly.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific about this Carlisle. I need to know what I'm heading into before I can consider coming back."

"_It's the Volturi."_

I stiffened almost immediately. "What about the Volturi?"

"_They've run across something they find very interesting. They're coming here in less than two months. We need you here, Jasper. Despite what happened, you are still a part of this family and we are stronger only with you here." _

"I'll call you back."

I snapped my phone shut and looked through the glass doors. Bella and Abby were gone but I could hear the water turning on upstairs. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes, mentally and emotionally preparing myself for what's about to go down.

The kids needed to leave, I realized. I needed to talk to Bella alone without the children in the house. I winced at the possibility of what Bella will react to. There was so much of my past that she didn't know about. I didn't keep it from her because I wanted to. I tried to forget about this part of my life. It was too painful to talk about.

I walked inside when I heard Bella coming down the stairs with Abby. She was humming a lullaby she used to sing to help Abby sleep at night.

I forced a smile when she looked at me. She didn't buy it, not that I expected her to. She was too perceptive for her own good.

"We need to talk." She said.

With a sigh, I nodded and called to the twins. "Sophie, why don't you and Trevor take Abby to the park? Your mother and I need to talk about something."

I waited as the three of them left. My desire to be with her before she got angry at me overtook me and I pinned her against the wall, pressing against her as I slid my hand up her thighs. I felt her warmth through her panties and nearly groaned. God, how I loved this woman. She was everything to me. Pushing the fabric down, I thrust my fingers into her wet slit, groaning at the exquisite feeling.

I didn't hear a thing she said. All I could focus on was how much I wanted her.

"Cum for me, darlin'," I whispered. Her walls tightened around my fingers and she came hard. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, licking her juices from my fingers. "Mm, you taste exquisite."

"Jasper, what happened?"

Bella cupped my face in her hands. I rested my forehead against hers. "I want you, Bella."

She tilted my face up so I was looking into her eyes. Concern was the only thing I could feel from her. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

I stared at her for a while before turning away, clenching the phone tightly. "Bella, it's not good." I look over at her. "It's not good at all."

"What's not good, Jasper?" She whispered. "Talk to me."

I led her to the living room and she sat down. I was too anxious to sit beside her. "That was Carlisle." I said. "He wants me to come home."

Bella stiffened. While the Cullens know nothing about Bella or our children, Bella knows almost everything about the Cullens. She didn't begrudge me for anything I had done in the past. She just didn't know all the details about them. Or the full reason why I left the family.

"Why?" She asked.

"There is some sort of issue that they need my help with. Carlisle wouldn't go into great detail with it but whatever it is, it isn't good."

"Why not?"

"It involves the Volturi."

Bella gasped. "No!"

I nodded gravely.

"Jasper, you have to go back." She said. I stared at her in astonishment. "Please, Jasper. It's the only way to keep us safe. To keep the children safe,"

"I'm not sure I can go back."

"Why? Did something happen with the Cullens that you didn't tell me?"

Sometimes I wish she wasn't quite so perceptive. I nodded my head in response to her question and sat heavily down beside her. "I only kept it from you because I was ashamed. And I was vivid when it happened. I didn't want to taint what we had because of something that happened in the past. I didn't want you to feel ashamed of me."

Bella moved closer and ran her hands through my hair. "Jasper, I could never feel ashamed of you. I love you so much."

I pulled her close, burying my face in her neck. "I love you too. That's why I was scared to tell you."

"Jasper, you never have to be scared to tell me anything." She kissed my temple, stroking my hair as she waited for me to speak.

I took a slow, unneeded breath and began. "Ten years before I met you, I was living with the Cullens. You know that, but what you didn't know was that I was married to Alice."

Her breath hitched and jealousy overcame her but at least she didn't interrupt. "I thought we were happy. We were together for so many years. She brought me out of such a depression. She was everything I could have ever asked for. She brought me to the Cullens, and they helped me stay on the vegetarian diet." I closed my eyes, those blissful years with Alice running through my mind like a slideshow.

"The family went hunting one day. Alice and Edward decided to stay home since the hunted earlier. I decided to come back early, to spend time with Alice. She was gradually pulling away from me, spending more and more time with the others, than with me. When I got there, I thought Emmett and Rosalie were home. I went looking for Alice and saw her giving Edward a blow job. They were both naked and the room smelled like sex. Imagine my surprise when Alice looks up and see me. She fucking winks! There was no guilt, nothing to say that she was sorry for anything."

Bella's hand stopped running through my hair and she was perfectly still. I couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"The rest of the family came back. Edward and Alice came down the stairs, holding hands, not even pretending they did anything wrong. It shocked me when I realized that the rest of the family knew. There was no shock from any of them. They all knew my wife was having an affair and they never told me. I grew angrier and angrier and then I snapped. Everything I worked so hard for at that moment, snapped. I needed to get away. I needed to get away from the sorrow and guilt from the others. I was running through town when I came across a human. He was walking through the streets, drunk as shit. I didn't even care. I lunged at him and drank from him until he was dead.

"They were disappointed in me when I came back. Alice didn't even pretend she was guilty for what happened. Eventually, they came to an agreement that it was best I leave. Me! They wanted me to leave. I officially lost my family. Emmett was sad to see me go but he offered nothing. He knew I didn't want to hear it. I felt betrayed. I shouted at them and left before I could cause any damage. I didn't want to ruin their prefect image." My tone turned bitter towards the end.

When I heard sniffling, I sat up and looked at Bella. She was crying.

"Bella?" I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and cupped her cheeks in my hand. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You didn't deserve that." She buried her face in my chest, crying. I didn't bother trying to calm her down. I was in no position to calm anyone down. Besides, I don't think she'd appreciate it.

"God, Jasper, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I looked down. "I was afraid you'd blame me as well."

"Blame you for what?" She demanded. "Loving your wife? Losing control because you learned something that you were kept out of the loop?" Bella cupped my face in her hands and kissed all over my face. "You maintained your diet, even after your slip up. Yes, you had a couple of other slips but, Jasper; you don't realize how strong you truly are. You could easily have fallen back into your natural diet but you proved to them that you are not a weakling." She kissed my forehead. "You are loving." She kissed my cheek. "You are passionate." She kissed my other cheek. "You are a great father." She kissed my nose. "And you are the best husband I could have ever asked for." I pressed her lips against mine.

I deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth as she brought my hands up to her breasts. My hands grazed over her nipples. They hardened. I broke the kiss, allowing her to breathe as I sucked and nipped her beautiful tits through her shirt.

"Jasper, make love to me." Bella whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled off her shirt until she was completely exposed to me. I leaned down, licking and sucking her nipple into my mouth while I palmed her other breast. Bella worked to rid me of my clothes. I could feel the frustration build when she couldn't. I chuckled and did it myself.

Watching Bella, I slid slowly into her wet centre, moaning. "God, you're tight." I whispered, kissing her. She was so warm. I thrust into her slowly, picking up the pace as she begged for it. Before long, her walls tightened around my cock. I rubbed her clit, pushing her over the edge. She came hard, milking my cock. I came not much longer, collapsing on top of her. I flipped us over until she was lying on top of me, still connected. I pulled the quilt over us, so she wouldn't get cold from my body temperature.

Bella snuggled into my arms, her eyes fluttering closed. "I love you, Jasper."

I smiled and kissed her head. "I know darlin'. I love you too."

She fell asleep soon after. I pulled out of her slowly and took her upstairs. It wouldn't be wise for the kids to come home and see us naked in the living room. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her head.

Changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I grabbed my phone and with one last glance at my wife, I went to the kitchen.

I already knew what I had to do. I dialled the number and waited.

"_Hello?" _

"I'll be there soon."

**A/N: Okay, so that's all. Detail will be explained in the next few chapters. **

**Please Review. **


	2. Decision

Chapter 2

_**Bella**_

I rolled over, reaching out for Jasper. The spot beside me was empty. "Jasper?"

He was sitting in the rocking chair across from the bed. "What are you doing over there?" I asked, pulling the sheet around me as I sat up.

"I called him."

"You mean Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded his head once. "And?"

"I told him I'd be there soon."

He stared at me for a long while. I bit my lip nervously. "What about me, Jasper?"

He got up and came to the bed. "I want you to come with me." He said. "I don't want to go there alone. I need you, Bella."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I don't know what I would have done if you said I had to stay behind." I shook my head. "I can't be without you, Jasper. I love you so much."

"I know." He kissed me, pushing me back into the pillows. Before we could go any further, Jasper pulled away with a sigh of annoyance.

"What?" I asked.

"The kids are back." He got out of bed and walked to the door. "You'd better get dressed. We have to talk to them."

I nodded and quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt.

"Mom?" Sophie called. "Dad? Anybody home?"

"We'll be down in a minute Sophie." Jasper called.

I looked over at Jasper. "Will we bring them with us or leave them with my dad?" I asked.

"That's what I've been trying to think about. If they go to Charlie's, they'll be safe, but we don't know how long we'll be with the Cullens. If they come with us, we're putting them in danger from the Volturi but they'll be protected by the Cullens."

"I don't think I can be separated from Abby. She's only a baby."

He nodded. "We'll see, I guess."

Together, we walked downstairs where the kids were sitting, watching a movie. Abby was sitting on the floor, playing with one of her toys.

"Can we talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Jasper asked, turning off the T.V.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked while I picked Abby up.

"Are we in trouble?" Trevor asked.

"Why do you always assume you're in trouble?" I wondered.

He shrugged and looked at Jasper. "Is something wrong?"

"I have to go away for a while." He said.

"How long is a while?" Sophie asked, looking from me to him. "You're not leaving us are you? You're coming back, right?"

Should have known Sophie would get this way. "Of course I'm not leaving. And I am coming back. I love you all." Jasper sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest. "I'll probably be gone for two or three months."

I stared at him in horror. "_Months_?"

He nodded sadly. "Your mother is coming with me. We've been discussing whether to bring you with us or leave you with your grandfather."

"I love Gramps, but three months with his bad cooking and I'll die from starvation." Trevor said.

"It's not funny Trevor." Sophie snapped. "Why do you have to leave for so long? What's going on?" she asked, looking up at Jasper.

"There is a family emergency that I need to take care of."

"You have a family?" Trevor said in surprise.

I whacked him in the head. "Of course he has a family. He's just been out of contact for a while."

Trevor grumbled something, rubbing his head. "That hurt." He pouted like a child. "Why am I always the one that gets whacked?"

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Because you always act like one,"

"Dad, can't we come with you?" Sophie asked. "I don't want to be separated from you and Mom for so long."

Jasper glanced at me over top of their heads. I nodded my head. "Well, looks like that's how it's happening. You'll be coming with us."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Trevor asked.

"Forks, Washington."

***

It didn't take long to tie up loose ends. Jasper, who worked at the University teaching History, told the Dean he had a family emergency he wasn't able to avoid. They let him go for the rest of the semester. I was equally sad and pleased at this. While Jasper loved working at the University, I hated how majority of the female population tried anything to pull him away from me. Jasper always laughed at me.

"All done?" Jasper asked, coming into the room.

I looked at the suitcases. I got the strange feeling that we wouldn't be coming back to this house.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why are you feeling sad?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It feels like we won't be coming back." I admitted. "And I love this house."

He sighed. "I know." He kissed my neck and tightened his arms around me. "But we will come back, darlin'. It's the first home we bought together. I'm not going to let the Cullens pull me back in."

"Well that's a relief." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "You're going to do fine, Jasper. I believe in you."

Jasper rested his forehead against mine. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

I shook my head. "I'm the lucky one." I said. "If you hadn't found me when you did, who knows what would have happened."

"God, I love you." He pressed a gentle kiss against my lips.

"Mama? Daddy?" Abby broke our kiss and we looked towards the door. She was standing in the doorway, holding the arm of her teddy bear in one hand and sucking her thumb.

With a smile at Jasper, I disentangled from him and walked to her. "Are you tired, baby doll?" I asked when she put her head on my shoulder. She nodded. "You'll be able to sleep on the plane."

"I'll go check and see if the twins are awake." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I looked at Abby. "Would you like some breakfast, Abby?"

She nodded. I took her downstairs, put her in her highchair and began making her breakfast as the coffee started brewing. Jasper came down after a couple of minutes, kissed my cheek and threw a bagel into the toaster.

"Are the twins awake?" I asked.

He nodded. "They're grumbling about the early time."

I shrugged. "They'll get over it."

He snickered and pulled the bagel out when it toasted. "Butter or cream cheese?"

"Cream cheese please,"

I poured the coffee into a cup, staring out the window. I was nervous about meeting the Cullens. I've heard so many different things about them. I knew my fear was irrational. Jasper would never let them hurt me but what about the kids? Do I really want to expose them to an entire coven—no wait, _family_—of vampires?

Arms wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. "Why do you feel so nervous?"

"Is it irrational of me to be nervous about meeting the Cullens?" I wondered, leaning back against him.

"Of course not," Jasper said. "I'd be shocked if you weren't."

"What if they don't approve of me?" I asked, turning in his arms.

"Then that's too bad for them. Because their opinion doesn't matter to me," He pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. "What's important is that you are my salvation and I love you more than anything in the world." Jasper chuckled. "You need to get rid of those insecurities. Nothing the Cullens say will ever change how I feel about you."

"But what about—"

"Bella," Jasper cupped my face, forcing me to meet his gaze. "_I love you_. You are everything good, everything I never dreamed of having."

"I know you love me. But I guess I'm just scared about meeting Alice."

Jasper snorted. "_Alice_?" he shook his head. "Forget about Alice, Bella." He lowered his head and kissed me gently.

"Are you two done making out or can we leave now?" Sophie asked.

I broke away from Jasper with a groan and looked at her. She was holding Abby while Trevor sat on the stool, with his head on the island. He had fallen asleep. I chuckled at him. "Yes, let's go. We'll grab something to eat at the airport." I regretfully disentangled myself from Jasper and poured the coffee into my travel mug while Jasper went to take the suitcases out to the car.

I grabbed my bagel and stuffed a piece into my mouth as I locked the door behind me. Jasper was leaning against the car and laughing when I came out. "What?"

"You look absolutely ridiculous."

I stuck my tongue out at him and got into the car. Trevor had gone back to sleep, his head pressed against the window. Sophie was reading a book. I couldn't read the title.

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Jasper told me.

"Oh." She must have taken it off my shelf. "I didn't know she was in to the classics."

"Sitting right here, Mom. I can hear you."

I blushed. "Sorry Sophie. I thought you'd be into the book." I admitted sheepishly.

Sophie laughed and shook her head, getting back to her book. I leaned against the door and smiled at Jasper. He took my head and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand.

We got to the airport and before long, we were boarding the plane. I sat beside Jasper, resting my head on his shoulder. Abby sat with Jasper, sleeping peacefully. I knew Jasper was sending her calm and lethargy to help her sleep. "You know you're husband is awesome when he can put your crabby baby to sleep on a long trip."

Jasper chuckled. "I'm glad I can help."

I took his hand and ran the tips of my fingers along the lines on his palm. Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. "That feels incredible. The warmth,"

I quit my ministrations but Jasper kept a firm hold on my hand. "Jasper, I'm worried about the kids."

"I know. I've been thinking about that too." He looked at me. "I don't really want to get them mixed in with them."

"I don't exactly want them to stay at a hotel, either."

"I know." He agreed. "There's a small cottage on the Cullen grounds. I'll talk Esme into letting us stay there."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Anything for you, darlin',"

**JPOV **

Bella was half asleep when we landed in Seattle. I couldn't blame her. I drove to Port Angeles before I spoke.

"Honey, I'm going to rent a hotel room. I'm going to go to the Cullens and prepare them for ya'll."

"Okay." She mumbled.

"The kids will stay with you."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Okay."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I stopped at the Holiday Inn and left my sleeping wife in the car while the kids and I went to get a room.

"Can I help you?" The girl in the front desk looked bored.

"Yes, I'd like two rooms please."

She looked up and her lust immediately spiked. "Anything for you,"

I rolled my eyes. Trevor chuckled. I kicked him in the ankle.

I waited as she typed everything in and handed me the keys. "Have a pleasant stay Mr. Whitlock."

"Will do," I tossed the keys to Trevor. "Pick a room while I go get your mother."

Disappointment radiated off the girl, then confusion. We were way too young to have almost teenage children. I ignored her and went out to the car. "Bella, darlin', wake up." I pressed butterfly kisses all over her face. She smiled and opened one eye.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smiled. "The kids are inside, picking rooms. We need to get up there before something goes wrong."

She nodded and got out of the car.

***

Driving up the long driveway to the Cullen house, I prepared myself for the onslaught of emotions. This was probably going to be the hardest part of this entire trip.

Alice and Emmett were sitting on the porch when I got there. Emmett rivalled Alice with the excitement radiating off him.

"Jazzy!" Alice flew at me the minute I stepped out of the car.

"Alice? What the hell? Get off me."

She pulled away hurt. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not particularly." I walked past her to Emmett. "Hey, Em. How've you been?"

"You've been gone twelve years and all I get is 'Hey Em, how've you been'?"

I shrugged. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside," Emmett said. "We could hear you coming up the driveway."

"You didn't know when I was going to get here?" That was a surprise. Emmett shook his head. "Huh." I went inside. Carlisle and Esme greeted me when I walked inside.

"Welcome back, Jasper." Carlisle said. He hugged me before Esme ripped me away.

"I'm so glad to have you back." She dry sobbed.

I felt guilty for not calling her more but I wasn't a part of this family anymore.

"That's not true, Jasper." Edward said from his piano. "Regardless of what happened in the past, you are still a part of this family."

I ignored him.

"Edward's right son," Carlisle said. "We're just glad you're back."

"I'll be leaving as soon as this is done with." I said. "I have a job I need to get home to."

"Jasper—"

"Dude! Is that a wedding band?" Emmett shouted.

Surprise and shock were the dominate emotions from them. "Yes, Emmett. It is."

"You're married?" Alice asked heartbroken.

I nodded.

"For how long?"

"Three years."

"Why weren't we invited?" Esme asked, staring at me with those huge golden eyes.

"It's complicated Esme."

"Do we get to meet this new wife of yours?" Rosalie asked angrily.

I nodded. "I brought her with me. Neither one of us wanted to be separated for months. She's staying at the Inn in Port Angeles."

"Why didn't you bring her here?"

"She was exhausted. I wanted to let her rest before she met you."

"You're hiding something." Edward said, walking over to me. "Why are you thinking about Battle of Gettysburg?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I snapped. "Just leave it alone for now." I looked over at Esme. "We were hoping we can stay in the cottage?"

"Of course, Jasper. I'll go fix it up now so it'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate it."

She kissed my cheek and left.

"So, Jazz, where did you meet this new wife of yours?" Rosalie asked. "And how come we weren't invited to the wedding?"

"Bella wanted a small ceremony. Very small. In fact, we eloped."

"You what?" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie wasn't happy about that either. He really wanted to walk her down the aisle." I chuckled, remembering Charlie's face when we told him we got married. Legally there was nothing he could do.

"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's father,"

"Jazz, did you marry a _human_?" Emmett asked, horrified.

"Yes, Em,"

"But..."

"Don't start." I snapped. "Yes, my Bella is human. No, I haven't drained her dry. In fact, I love her very much. The idea of ever drinking her never crossed my mind."

"Jasper,"

"I need to hunt." I said. "We'll be here in the morning."

**BPOV **

"Mom! Door."

"Thanks, Trevor. I didn't notice." I shook my head and patted across the room to answer it. I thought it was Jasper. It wasn't.

I shrieked and threw my arms around his neck. "Petey!"

"Aw, come on, Bells. You know I hate it when you call me that." He chuckled and returned my hug, kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Hey Fucker, don't you have a wife?" I turned to see Jasper standing a few feet away with a wide grin on his face. "There is no reason for you to assault mine."

"Who says I'm assaulting her? Haven't you heard, Bells and I are sneaking behind your back and fucking at every chance we get?" Peter laughed.

"That's funny, Peter. Real funny." Jasper pulled me away and tucked me into his chest.

"Mom, what's with all the shrieking?" Sophie stepped out and smiled when she saw Peter. "Uncle Peter! What are you doing here?"

"Char and I were passing through and thought we'd visit."

Her face scrunched up. "How did you know we were here?"

"Peter just knows sh—stuff." Jasper corrected swiftly. "He's your modern day Yoda."

Sophie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Well Uncle Yoda, I'm happy to see you."

"Uncle Yoda? Jeez, that is one of the worst things I've ever heard." Peter said.

I snickered.

"So where's Charlotte? You said you came to visit."

"She's around here somewhere."

Every time he said that, I knew she was hunting. I had no problem with them hunting humans. I just didn't want the children to know.

"How long are you visiting?"

"We don't have a definite time frame." He said. "We're just gonna play it by ear."

"I don't think I'll ever understand that saying." Sophie said, heading back inside.

I smiled. "How much longer until Charlotte gets here? I'm sure the children will be thrilled to see her." I said.

"She was finishing off a couple of rapists when I left."

I cringed. "Too much info there, Petey."

"Sorry, Bella." he smiled sadly. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know just how close that hit to home.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get something to eat. I'm sure the twins are starving."

"Finally," Trevor said, coming out. "Pops, I'm a growing boy. I need food to live."

"Really?" Peter said with a laugh. "I always thought you ate like a girl."

Trevor stuck his tongue out him. "All right, all right. Get your things. We'll go get dinner." Jasper ushered him back into the room.

"Can we get Mickey D?"

"Mickey D?" Peter laughed. "What the hell is that?"

"It's McDonald's, you numb skull." Jasper said. "Trevor's into the whole gangster phase right now."

"Thankfully he hasn't asked for the clothes yet." I added cheerfully.

"We're going to an actually restaurant, Trevor. You've had enough fast food." Jasper ordered. "Are you coming Peter?"

"No way. Char and I are going to stay in and have a little quality time."

"In that case, get your own room. I don't want to have come back and have my kids exposed to your naked ass on our bed."

I elbowed Jasper, bruising it as a result. "Watch what you say, Jasper. You know Trevor likes to eavesdrop."

"He's arguing with Sophie."

"All right, let's go." I said. "Sophie, Trevor, if you're not out here in ten seconds, we're leaving without you."

"Did you talk to your family?" I asked as we drove to the restaurant.

He nodded. "They'll be expecting us in the morning." His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "They knew you're human."

"What about...?"

He shook his head.

"You know what that means?"

He nodded.

"There will definitely be some fireworks."

**A/N:** **So Bella and the kids came with Jasper. All questions will be answered in the next chapter. I even left some hint in this chapter that answer some in the next. **

**Tell me theories; I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Ya'll are getting anxious with the questions so I thought I'd post this chapter. It has all the answers you're looking for. Thanks to those who thought of any theories. Some of you were on track while others were a little off. **

**Thanks to **saturngurl123 **for pointing out the timeline problem. Jasper was gone for thirteen years, not twelve. **

**Anyway, Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

As children, we grow up listening to fairy tales about princesses who have rotten childhoods, with horrible stepmothers or cruel stepsisters. We see from these stories that these beautiful princesses live these horrible lives with no one to care for them. Then we learn that someone is always there to watch out for us: Cinderella had her fairy godmother; Snow White had her animal friends and the seven dwarfs. And then we learn that a man will always save them in the end and they live happily ever after.

Real life is not like that.

That's reality. Most people don't live happily ever after. Real life is more than just living happily ever after. It's about compromise, communication, love, and so many other things that make a relationship strong. In our society now, children grow up with divorced parents. They spend their childhood going from one home to another, hearing one parent bashing the other.

Is there really such thing as love anymore? Or is it just another word we throw around, without actually meaning it? Does a man tell a woman that he loves her just so he can have sex? Is it okay to hit a child and then tell them it's because they love them?

I never believed in love. At least, not until I met Jasper.

_**Once Upon A time…**_

***

_It was going to rain soon. I didn't care. I needed to get away. Away from the pain, away from the look in his eye every time he saw me. I needed an out. _

_The farther I ran, the more the clouds started to darken. _

_I didn't last much longer until I tripped and fell to the ground. I simply curled into a ball and cried. I felt dirty. I felt tainted. God, why is this happening? My hand slipped my stomach. The flat surface. I knew, God I knew… _

_Someone whispered my name. I looked around, my eyes wide with fear. I struggled to stand up, nearly falling over again when I succeeded. _

_A cold hand wrapped around my arm, keeping me upright. Automatically, I pulled my arm away and stared into the golden eyes of my saviour. _

"_What do you want?" I croaked my voice dry and hoarse from crying. _

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_Why? Who would want to talk to me? I'm nobody important." _

"_That's not true. You are important. To so many people,"_

"_Don't lie to me." I snapped. The rain started falling down. I didn't care. _

"_I'm not lying. You are important." _

"_To who?" I challenged. _

"_You're important to your father." He took a small step forward. "You're important to your mother." And another. "You're important to your friends." Before I could object to that, he held up his hand and I closed my mouth. "And most importantly, you are important to me."_

"_Why would I be important to you?" I demanded. "Why do you care what happens? Why can't you just leave me alone?" _

"_I don't want to leave you alone. You already feel more alone than you want to admit." He took another step forward. He was getting too close. I didn't like having him that close. "You feel abandoned. And sad. You're hurt and you want to tell someone but you don't know who. You want someone to hold you and tell you that they care." He stared at me with those beautiful blazing eyes._

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Because I care! When are you going to see that?" He demanded. "You are so important but you can't see that because of all the pain you're buried under." He took three long strides until he was standing right in front of me, holding my shoulders. "You are worthy of love." _

"_How do you know?" I looked away, too tired to fight anymore. _

"_Because I love you," _

_My head snapped up. Anger was back. "Why the hell would you love me? You are perfect and beautiful. I am ugly and dirty and tainted." _

_The rain fell harder, soaking us both. _

"_You are none of those things. You believe what they say so easily. Why can't you accept the fact that I love you? Trust me; I know what it's like to feel those things. I've felt them much longer than you have." He growled. "I am far from perfect." _

_His eyes blazed with anger. _

"_You can't want me." I whispered. _

"_I do." He came to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I want you so much. I want to wipe away all the pain your under." He pulled back to look me in the eye. "Give me that chance." _

"_But I'm pregnant." _

"_It doesn't matter." _

"_You still want me after all this?" _

"_No matter what, I'll never stop loving you." _

_I stared into his eyes for several long moments. After finding what I wanted, I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. _

"_Jasper,"_

"My Bella,"

***

_**Bella**_

I woke with a start, shivering from the dream.

"Darlin'?" Jasper whispered. I peeked at him from over the comforter.

"Good morning." I answered in a whisper.

He gathered me into his arms and held me. "Sugar, what were you dreaming about? You had quite the number of emotions."

I stared at him and smiled weakly. "You are my happily ever after."

"What?"

"I used to believe that happily ever after was only meant for fairy tales." I whispered, staring into his beautiful eyes. "And then you walked into my life, told me you loved me and I believed you."

Realization flashed through his eyes. "You dreamed about that?"

I nodded. "You have no idea how much those words touched me. You saved me from myself that night, Jasper."

"Too bad I couldn't save you from the horrible cold you ended up with."

I kissed him, pushing everything I had into that kiss. Jasper only pulled me away so I can breathe. He stroked my face. "You saved me that night as well, Bella."

"Who would have known two broken souls could find such tremendous love?"

"Certainly not I."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

Jasper and I stayed in bed for as long as we could before the twins came looking for us. "Come on you lovebirds, get up. We have places to go, people to see." Peter banged on the door.

We sighed and pulled away. I went to get ready while Jasper checked on Abby.

After showering and changing into a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white long sleeved top, I clipped my hair up and put on the soft black flats.

Jasper was dressed in his favourite worn jeans and a tight black t-shirt. My lust spiked at the sight. He smirked when he felt it and winked.

He was doing that on purpose!

"Don't worry sugar. We'll work something out." Peter said, appearing beside me.

I glared at him and shook my head. "I don't even want to know."

"Let's go." Jasper said. "It should take about forty-five minutes to get to the Cullen house." Jasper said. "Are you coming Peter, or will we meet up later?"

"Later, Jazz. I'd rather not be there when that shit hits the fan."

"Please watch what you say around my children, Peter." I said. "Especially Abby. She's been picking up all sorts of words lately."

"I'll try." He smiled widely, flashing his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper out to the car.

Forty-five minutes later and we were driving up the long driveway towards the Cullen house. "You ready, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I stared at the house while Jasper pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Bella?"

I gulped back nervously and looked at him.

"You don't have to be worried baby." He said. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, Mom. They're Pop's family. How bad could they be?" Trevor asked, getting out of the car.

"I don't think I want to answer that." I said, opening the door. I leaned against it, taking a couple of slow breaths to calm my nerves.

"Bella, would you like me to help calm you down?" Jasper asked, taking Abby from Sophie.

I nodded once and immediately felt the waves of calm. I relaxed against the door and smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Jasper." I took Abby from him, holding onto her for dear life.

"Make sure you don't squeeze her too hard, Bella." Jasper warned.

I stuck out my tongue. "I'm not hurting you, am I baby?" I asked. She shook her head and stared at me with those wide blue eyes of hers. "There, see?"

He chuckled as we walked to the door. It flew open before we had a chance to knock.

A tiny girl with black spiky hair stared back at me.

"Uh, hello. I'm Bella."

_**Jasper**_

Bella's voice was strong when she spoke to Alice. I was rather pleased. "Hi. I'm Alice."

She stiffened immediately and held Abby a little harder. Abby's pain shot through me and I took her away from Bella. "You're hurting her."

"Oops. Sorry, baby." Bella kissed Abby and turned to look at Alice. She was no longer standing there.

"Are we going in or are we going to wait until it starts raining?" Trevor grumbled from behind us.

I gently walked Bella inside and Sophie closed the door. I could feel her awe as she looked around the house. "This place is huge." She whispered to Trevor.

"Jasper," Alice's voice pulled me away. I looked at her. Her bottom lip was trembling. "Why didn't you tell us you had children?"

"It was a surprise." I said coolly. "Everyone, this is Trevor and Sophie," I pointed to them, "and this is Abby." I could feel the shock coming from everyone, along with a little jealousy from Rosalie as she stared at Abby. "Guys, this is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you." Sophie said politely.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Esme said, coming closer and smiling at her. Sophie smiled hesitantly.

"You don't have to be afraid, darlin'. Esme's not going to hurt you." I told her.

She nodded.

"Well, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." Carlisle said, stepping forward and taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She said. "Jasper's told me so much about you."

"Has he?" Edward asked, his eyes black.

I recognized that look, even if I couldn't feel his emotions. "Emmett, Rosalie, get Edward out of here!" I ordered before he could lunge. I gave Abby to Bella and crouched protectively in front of them.

They reacted without a second thought and grabbed a hold of his arm, leading him outside.

Bella looked at me with terrified eyes. "Sophie, take Abby and go outside for a while. One of us will get you soon." I said, standing up slowly.

"Dad,"

"I mean it, Sophie. Now." Trevor and Sophie headed outside with Abby.

"What was that?" Esme asked in alarm. "What happened with Edward?"

I ignored them and turned to Bella. She was frozen still, her eyes wide with fear. "It's okay, baby." I whispered, pulling her towards me. "Bella, you're safe. Nothing is ever going to happen to you." I moved away and stared at her. "Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded her head, resting her forehead on my shoulder. "Why did he react that way?" She whispered.

"Perhaps we should sit down so Jasper can explain," Carlisle suggested.

I nodded and let Bella to the living room. I sat down in one of the armchairs and pulled her down onto my lap. Alice was burning with jealousy as she took a spot on the couch next to Esme.

"Bella, do you remember when I told you humans all have different smells?" She nodded. "Your blood is very sweet. It appeals to Edward in a way that he is a dying man in need of water." Bella stared at me in horror. "You're his singer, darlin'. Your blood sings to him."

She shivered in my arms and curled against me.

"Well, I suppose that answers that question." Carlisle said. "Jasper, you must keep Bella away from Edward at any means."

I nodded.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell us you had children?" Esme asked, speaking softly.

"It would have been difficult to explain and I wanted to have Bella with me when we told you." I said.

"Will you tell us?" Alice demanded. "I think we have a right to know."

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

She shut her mouth but her jaw clenched.

"I guess we can answer the obvious. They're not yours." Carlisle mused.

"I may not have fathered them but those are my children in every sense of the word." I said.

"Tell us, Jasper." Esme said.

I nodded and looked down at Bella. She was curled against me, staring down at her hands. "Bella and I met in her senior year of high school. I was working as a History teacher at the high school she went to. We became close. We didn't have a romantic relationship. She came to me when she was feeling upset. She didn't know what I was but she felt very comfortable around me." I kissed her head, wrapping my arms around her waist. Emmett and Rosalie came in and sat on the love seat across from where we were sitting.

"Bella's boyfriend was a prick. He wanted something from her that she was unprepared to give. She wanted to wait but he was too impatient." Bella shuddered against me. "Sometimes she would come and tell me she was scared but I couldn't get her to tell me why. I had my suspicions but I couldn't exactly come and ask her outright. So I waited, hoping one day she would be comfortable enough to tell me. My feelings for Bella grew the more I got to know her. She was such a quiet student but when you talked to her about things that were important, she would grow passionate about it.

"One day, I was sitting in my class when Bella came inside. She was crying. I begged her to tell me what it was but she wouldn't. She left, running through the forests. As soon as my confusion cleared, I ran after her. I followed her through the woods until she just stopped. She yelled and screamed at me until I told her that I loved her. And she told me she was pregnant."

Bella was staring out the window, his face devoid of any emotion. I could feel all the pain talking about this was bringing her. "I told her it didn't matter. I loved her and I would have done anything to help her. After a couple of weeks, when she was convinced that I was staying, she told me what happened. Her boyfriend raped her. He took her to a hotel after prom and when she refused to have sex with him, he decided to get it anyway." Rosalie started growling. Much like Bella, this hit a nerve with Rose. Only instead of getting pregnant, she wound up dead, in a manner of speaking.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to show him just how much pain he caused Bella. But she talked me out of it. I don't know how but one minute I was ready to kill, the next I was calm. I convinced Bella to talk to her father. He was Chief of Police. Suffice to say, Bella's ex was thrown in jail for five years. It may not have been ideal but at least Bella was safe."

Esme was close to tears as she listened to the story. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her against him.

"Bella had the baby. While the baby was conceived by rape, we both fell in love with her. Abby was born and I convinced Bella to name me as the father." I smiled as I remembered holding Abby for the first time. She was so tiny and she looked so much like Bella, you could barely see any resemblance to her so called father.

"That doesn't quite explain the twins." Rosalie said, her gaze softening at Bella.

Bella cleared her throat and started speaking. "After Jasper and I got married, we moved into our first house. Sophie and Trevor lived next door to us and they would spend so much time over at our house. They loved it when I cooked and they liked to play with Abby. Jasper and Trevor would play baseball in the backyard when it was nice out. The twins' parents weren't exactly the best. They're father often left in fits of rage and wouldn't come back for days, if not hours. They're mother was a crack addict. When she would get into one of her moods, she would send them out and they would come over to us."

"One morning, Jasper had gone hunting, I came downstairs and saw the twins sitting out of the porches, shivering and crying. I brought them in immediately and warmed them up. They told me what happened. Apparently their mother was dead. She wasn't breathing and they were only nine years old. They didn't know what to do so they came over to our house. I called Jasper and then called the police." Bella looked at me, silently pleading for me to continue.

"She was dead and apparently their father got into a bar fight and got stabbed. He was dead too so the twins were all alone. The police wanted to take them away but Bella didn't want that. I managed to pull some strings and we had a closed adoption. Three months after Abby was born, we were then saddled with a newborn baby and two very emotional children."

"Jasper had a particularly hard time with that. More times than not he would have to leave to get away from the emotional climate." Bella added. "The only time he would ever get any peace was when he was with Abby. She gave off such strong emotions of love that you couldn't help but be pulled to her."

"She was so tiny." I mused.

"Didn't she react to your cold skin?"

"In the beginning." I admitted. "But she grew so used to it that it doesn't bother her anymore."

"How old is she now?" Esme asked.

"Almost two." I smiled. "She's a very intelligent child."

"Do the twins know that you're a vampire?" Carlisle asked. "Because it could be very dangerous for them."

"They do know, actually. To an extent." They seemed nervous by that but it's kind of hard to keep something like that from them.

"Do they know the dangerous of that knowledge?" he asked.

"Of course they do." I snapped.

The room fell silent when Sophie and Abby came in with Trevor in tow. "Dad, Abby's sleepy but she wants you to tell her a story."

I smiled and moved Bella away so I can stand up. "All right." I took her from Sophie and kissed her on the forehead. "Esme, is there a room I can put her down in?"

"I've made up a room for you, Jasper, in case you ever came back." She said. "It's on the third floor."

"Great. Thanks." I smiled at Bella and took Abby up to the room.

**A/N: That's all for today. Forgive me for any mistakes. I'm too tired to edit. **

**Review Please. **


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Enjoy. **

**I own nothing. Sigh. **

Chapter 4

_**Bella **_

"So, _Bella_," Alice said. "Jasper said you two met in high school? Isn't it against the rules for a teacher to date a student, let alone _marry_ one?"

I blinked at her, at the jealousy shining in her eyes. "Yes. But nothing happened between us until after I graduated. Jasper may have admitted that he loved me but there were only a few weeks of school left. Jasper quit after I graduated and then we got married before Abby was born."

"How is Jasper's bloodlust?" Carlisle asked. "He doesn't seem to be affected by yours or even your children's."

"That's because he's not." I snapped. "Jasper's bloodlust is fine. He hunts regularly and he has spent many years surrounded by humans."

Carlisle raised his hands in surrender.

"You're very protective of him."Alice said.

"That's because I love him." I stared straight at her. This… girl was getting under my skin. If she wasn't a vampire, I would have smacked her where it hurts. "Jasper has been hurt before. I don't want to see the broken man he was before."

Alice had the decency to look ashamed. "I never meant to hurt him." She whispered.

I laughed. "Yes, because fucking your husband's brother wouldn't hurt him. And then _lying_ to him about it,"

"We never lied to him." Esme said.

"But you never told him the truth, either." I cried. "You let him believe that everything was fine. You let this affair go on and no one bothered to tell him. Is it really such a surprise that Jasper never called or visited? You kick him out because he reacted to news you all knew about. I'm not surprised Jasper didn't tell you about us. I wouldn't tell you about me either."

"You go, Mama Whitlock." Peter chuckled, coming inside.

"Peter," I snickered. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He huffed. "I just happen to be able to hear you."

"Uh-huh." I went and hugged him. "You looking for Jasper?"

"Yeah, where's that fucker at?"

"What did we talk about?" I demanded, ignoring the gasps of shook from the rest of the Cullens.

"Cut the language in front of the kids." He pouted. "But none of them are here."

"Yeah, well, you should probably learn to stop the cussing anyway."

"She's right, you know." Charlotte snickered.

Alice hissed at her.

"Oh, get off your high horse, you slut." Charlotte said.

"Down, girl," Peter took Charlotte and tucked her into his arms. "Now, where is Papa Whitlock?" he asked.

"He's telling Abby a story."

"Aw, who would have thought Jasper, God of War, would end up being such a baby daddy?" Peter smiled widely at me.

"You should hear the stories he tells Abby. They're all fairy tales that he's twisted around."

"Jasper? Fairy tales?" Peter started laughing his ass off. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, shut up, Peter." Jasper said, coming down the stairs. "Abby loves it when I tell her stories." He smiled widely.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a gentle kiss on my neck. "I love you." He whispered. "Thank you for everything you said."

"I meant every word."

"I know." He tipped my chin and kissed me.

"Is Abby asleep?"

"Fell asleep halfway through my story."

I smiled as Peter snickered. "Don't say a word, Peter."

Carlisle seemed to think it was time to cut in. "So Peter, Charlotte, how long are you two staying?" he asked with some distaste.

Charlotte shrugged. "We're gonna stay at the hotel in Port Angeles so we can hang out with the twins." She said. "We haven't seen them for a while and Peter has every intention of corrupting them."

"You weren't you supposed to tell them that, you idiot."

"So you're the one that started the whole gangster phase." I said.

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "You're evil."

"But you love me, anyway."

We sat around the room and Carlisle hesitated. "Jasper, you never mentioned whether you planned on changing Bella into a vampire."

I stiffened. While Jasper and I had talked about it, I don't think they had the right to know our decision. Jasper sighed.

"We talked about it."

"And?"

"We decided to wait until Abby was a little bit older. Jasper told me that I have to be in seclusion for a year without them and probably longer, but I don't want to miss too much of Abby's childhood. The twins will be teenagers by and they won't want to hang out with their parents."

"Who will look after them?"

"Peter and I already agreed to it." Charlotte butt in. "The twins and Abby are comfortable with us. They know us."

"Is that really such a good idea? You two feed from humans." Alice said.

"We would never feed from those children." Peter hissed. "We love them more than anything."

"We don't feed from innocent children, Alice." Charlotte growled. "You know that."

"All right, that's enough." Carlisle said. "Do you smell that?"

I looked at Jasper. "Blood,"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," I got up and headed outside. Sophie was helping Trevor towards the house. He was limping and blood was running down his leg. "Trevor, what happened?" I ran out towards him and helped bring him towards the house.

"I scraped my leg on a nail."

"What were you doing that caused it in the first place?" Jasper asked, having heard what he said.

"Sophie and I were playing a game. I tripped on a tree root and scraped it." He grumbled.

"Does it hurt?" Jasper asked. Trevor nodded. "Stay here."

I sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "You'll be okay, honey." I said, kissing his head. He leaned his head against my shoulder.

Jasper came back with Carlisle behind. "Keep your leg still, please." Jasper said, pouring antiseptic onto a towel. "This may sting." He added.

Trevor hissed and squeezed my hand. "How bad is it?" I asked, running a hand through Trevor's hair.

"It's not too deep." Jasper said, wrapping gauze around his leg. "No need for stitches." He tossed the towel away and set fire to it. "Now, you need to be more careful. Don't run on it and try not to put too much pressure on it."

"Thanks, Dad." Trevor grumbled.

Carlisle was standing by the door, staring at Jasper in amazement. "Well Jasper, I'm proud of you."

Jasper ignored him. He wrapped me in his arms. "I knew you could do it." I smiled. "I am so proud of you." I kissed him gently.

"Thanks,"

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I went last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I wrapped my arms around Jasper and leaned my head against his shoulder. His arms came around me and he carried me to the living room.

Emmett and Trevor were monopolizing the couch, playing Call of Duty 2 on the Xbox 360. "Hey, don't play too long on that, Trevor. It'll fry your brain."

Trevor sighed. "Dad," he started.

"Don't drag me into this." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Dude, you are totally whipped." Emmett said, laughing.

"Hey, Bella is one scary woman. Get on her bad side and I'll be in the dog house for two years."

"Ah, that's not true." I patted his cheek. "More like two months."

I looked around the room. It was strange how easily four humans can interact around a family of vegetarian vampires and two human drinkers like this.

**JPOV**

Abby was fidgeting as I carried her up to the room.

"What's wrong, sugar?" I asked, looking at her. Her brows were knitted together and she was feeling frustrated.

"Hot."

"You're feeling hot?" she nodded, pouting at me. I took off the sweater that Bella stuffed her into, throwing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. "Better?"

She nodded and sucked on her thumb.

I crawled into the bed beside her and she climbed onto my chest, staring at me with her huge blue eyes. She lay down, tucking her head under my chin.

"Which story would you like to hear?"

"Cinderrobby." She said.

I chuckled. "Okay." I wrapped the blanket around her before holding her against me. "Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Cinderrobby..."

Halfway through the story, Abby feel asleep. I stayed with her, closing my eyes and just relishing in the feeling of her calm and innocent emotions.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I held Abby tightly against me as Rosalie popped her head inside. She stared at us before closing the door behind her as she walked in.

Abby snuggled further into me, much like Bella often does when her dreams start getting out of control. I sent her a wave of calm.

"What do you want, Rose?"

She sat in the chair, jealousy and sorrow washing over her. "You don't know how lucky you are, Jasper." Rosalie said. "You have everything I've always wanted. A family, children," she sighed and shook her head. "How do you do it? How do you take care of a child that isn't even yours?"

"Very easily," I said. "I was with Bella all through the pregnancy; I was there when she gave birth. I was the first person Abby saw when she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers. That is what matters to me. I got to be there for every part of it."

We sat in silence.

"Do you think Bella will let me hold her?" she asked, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"You'll have to ask her." I said. "Bella doesn't like this family much, after hearing what happened. She probably doesn't trust any of the Cullens to be anywhere near them."

Rose looked down. "I'm sorry I never fought back, Jasper. You didn't deserve what happened." She shook her head angrily. "It was Alice and Edward."

"That doesn't mean you had to give up on me." I snapped. "Rosalie, you _let_ them kick me out. You were my sister in every sense of the word and you didn't tell me what happened between Alice and Edward."

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I should have told you. I was wrong."

"Rosalie now is not the time to talk about this." I warned. "My daughter is sleeping and I'd rather not scare her."

"You're right." She got up. "I'm glad you're back, Jasper."

I monitored Abby's feelings when I overheard the conversation going on downstairs. I sat up slowly, careful not to wake Abby up.

Listening to Bella defend me against Alice and even the rest of the family made me feel warm. I loved how strong she was. I just hoped one day Abby would do the same, standing up against something she so strongly believed in.

As soon as I heard Peter and Charlotte come inside, I knew that was my cue to go downstairs. I kissed Abby on the forehead and tucked her under the blanket. "Sleep well, little one."

"Jasper? Fairy tales?" I heard Peter say as he started laughing his ass off. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, shut up, Peter." I said, walking down the stairs. "Abby loves it when I tell her stories." I smiled at Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. I let her feel the love and appreciation I felt, knowing she spoke out against them.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her gently on the neck. Bella sighed against me and rested her head on my chest. "Thank you for everything you said."

"I meant every word."

I zoned out after a while, before looking around the room. My children were scattered around the room, carefully the family. Only Trevor seemed content around Emmett, which was not surprising. The two of them were more alike than I'd care to admit. "Dad! I'm hungry!" Trevor complained, complaining from his spot on the couch.

"It's about lunch, isn't it?" I asked, looking at Bella.

She nodded. "Come on, we'll go to the diner." Bella said. "Are you coming, Jasper?"

I shook my head. "I'll stay here. I have to talk to Alice."

She stiffened.

"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing is going to happen." She hesitated, biting her lip. "Go on, darlin'. When you get back, you and I will do something alone."

Her lust spiked. I shook my head. She was such a naughty girl. "Promise?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Bella. I promise." I kissed her, deepening it when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

"What about Abby?" Sophie asked, staring up the stairs.

"I'll feed her if she gets hungry." I said. "Come back soon, darlin'." I whispered.

Bella blushed bright red and turned away. "Mom, stop flirting with Pops and let's get some grub." Trevor said.

She rolled her eyes and pushed them out the door. I laughed at Bella and turned to face Alice. "Okay, Alice. Let's get this over with."

**A/N: That's all for today. Hope you liked it. **

**Next up: Jasper and Alice's confrontation. That should be fun. **

**Review Please. **


	5. Pawns

**Adopted from Jezebel Whitlock**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. HAPPY READING**

**Jasper**

"Okay, Alice. Let's get this over with. But before you say anything, know that I will tell Bella about this conversation, don't disrespect her nor me."

"Jazzy, please don't forget about all our years together, don't be mean."

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE. You don't have the right to call me Jazzy. You're already starting off with your foot in your mouth. You fucking threw away _'all our years together'_ when you decided to fuck Edward" I sneer in disgust and contempt.

"This whole conversation is mean spirited because you think you can get me back by talking in circles. Well then suck it up because the truth fucking hurts doesn't it."

I feel a wave of determination and possessiveness roll from Alice and I smirk inwardly already knowing where this conversation is going.

"Jasper I was wrong to have an affair with Edward, wrong to keep it from you, wrong to act like it was nothing, it was just a little fling to remind me of what I have in you. I realized that right after you left."

"Did you just hear what you said, Alice? It was just a fling to remind me of what I have in you. I was right there for 100 years, you really didn't need anything to remind you of me."

"I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and the affair meant nothing to me."

I look at Alice for a moment in complete shock before asking, "How long?"

"How long what?" she asks feigning innocence and stupidity.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR ALICE?"

"HOW LONG DID YOU AND THIS FU-FAMILY KEEP ME IN THE DARK?" I seethe trying to maintain my temper.

Alice looks at me silently in fear and regret before lowering her head in shame.

I smile evilly and shake my head laughing darkly, "You really expect me to forgive you, Edward and this family for the damage you did to me?"

"You really expect me to forget about being thrown out of this family because I slipped in my anger, that you fucking caused by screwing around with Edward behind my back."

I turn and walk away before she can say anything else leaving her with, "You know I don't know what's worse; your fucked up excuse of an apology or the fact that you really TRULY don't feel any remorse for your actions."

I shake my head in utter disgust, "I don't have time for you Alice and I don't want you back, EVER."

I retreat upstairs to lay down with Abby until Bella and the kids return from the diner, proud of myself for keeping my temper and not ripping Alice a new one, at least for now.

Just as Abby starts to stir I realize that Carlisle has not mentioned anything about the reason he called me here, everything's been about resolving family issues.

There better be a real reason for calling me here and not this screwed up attempt to get me back with the family or they will be sorry.

Just then Peter appears in the doorway, "Don't worry Jasper the call home was real enough but you didn't think they would give up the opportunity to bring you back to the fold, now did you?"

Before I can reply Abby reaches up tugging on my shirt as her stomach starts growling, "Hungry sweetie, let's go get you something to eat then."

"We'll talk later" I say to Peter quietly before walking downstairs to feed Abby. As I am sitting at the table feeding Abby I come to realize that I will have confrontations with each family member before my time here is over.

However I know with Bella and the children by my side that I can and will conquer whatever they happen to throw at me.

I sense Rose and Esme hovering at the dining room door watching me silently as I feed Abby; I feel the severe longing, and jealousy from Rose, at wanting to be the ones feeding and spending time with Abby.

By the time I feel determination course through Rose to come in and ask something of me about Abby I sense Bella and the twins coming in the house.

I smirk as I feel the lust and anticipation pouring out of her and I am once again struck senseless by the intoxicating aroma of freesias, honey and strawberries.

I quickly clean up Abby's mess and turn to see Rose standing at the table gazing longingly at Abby while Esme hovers behind her. I watch Abby gaze at Rose intently before turning to look at me as I grimace in irritation before ignoring Rose to pick up Abby and head towards the living room.

Just as Bella enters the front door talking with the twins I sense the family coming into the house from the back doors as I hand Abby to Charlotte chuckling as Charlotte looks smugly at Esme, Rose and Alice before crooning softly to Abby.

The next minute I am standing in front of Bella wrapping an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders sinking my fist in her hair. I feel her suck in a breathe as pull her close tilting her head to the side as I run my nose from her shoulder to her ear inhaling her scent.

I feel her shudder in pleasure and pant as her hands tighten around my shoulders chuckling when her knees buckle as lust and desire course through her flooding both our senses.

I chuckle some more whispering, "I have a promise to keep."

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Rose begins as Bella lifts her head to gaze at her, "how about Esme and I watch…"

Before she can reply Peter replies, "Bella Charlotte and I will watch the kiddies back at the hotel" as he rubs his hands together grinning madly.

"But we would love to get to know them Bella" Esme offers.

"NO, that won't be necessary as you can see Esme. Plus I don't think I'm ready for any of the Cullens to spend time alone with our children. That's something that needs to be earned and so far none of you have shown any trustworthiness yet."

"What have we shown then Bella?" asks Edward snidely from the side door as he gazes at Bella with dark eyes.

"Hmm, let's see – jealousy, anger, contempt, aggression, lack of faith, distaste, hunger and disbelief– need I go on?" I ask as each of the Cullens look down in shame.

"I didn't think so and on top of that, since I'm being honest here and everything. I really don't like your family much, I mean besides treating Jasper like shit. The only reason you want to watch the children is to get back on Jasper's good side and I refuse to let my children be used as pawns."

"Damn Mama Whitlock" Peter snickers as Jasper crouches in front of me and three things happen at once –

Edward lunges at me again

The twins come in the front door

Abby starts crying in Charlotte's arms.

Jasper unleashes a might roar as he rushes at Edward pinning him to the floor as Peter rushes to stand in front of the twins who are looking fearfully at the Cullens, while Charlotte moves over to stand next to the twins.

Carlisle walks over to Jasper and places a hand on his shoulder which he roughly shakes off before picking up Edward by the throat and tossing him at Emmett.

I shake my head in disgust before walking over to Charlotte while speaking to the twins, "Sophie and Trevor, get in the car, we're going back to the hotel."

I take Abby from Charlotte as Esme steps forward protesting, "But I thought you guys would stay at the cottage."

"Really and what about this situation speaks _safety_ for my children?" I ask sneering in disgust as Jasper walks towards me ignoring Carlisle and Esme calling him as he took my hand and we walked out the door.


	6. It's Time

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. HAPPY READING**

_I shake my head in disgust before walking over to Charlotte while speaking to the twins, "Sophie and Trevor, get in the car, we're going back to the hotel."_

_I take Abby from Charlotte as Esme steps forward protesting, "But I thought you guys would stay at the cottage."_

"_Really and what about this situation speaks safety for my children?" I ask sneering in disgust as Jasper walks towards me ignoring Carlisle and Esme calling him as he took my hand and we walked out the door._

As we get to the car I turn to Jasper, grasping his face tightly as I kiss him passionately and thoroughly.

Pulling back I gasp in much needed breathe as I start to whisper, "I'm…."

Jasper, smiling proudly, interrupts before I can finish, "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about. You have _EVERY_ right to be cautious about _OUR_ children. I AM SO VERY PROUD OF YOU, my love."

We drive in comfortable silence as Jasper sends calming waves of tranquility throughout the car, causing the children to fall asleep after being scared for their lives.

I would have to remind them tomorrow when they wake up that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would never let anything happen to them.

Peter and Charlotte were sitting quietly in the back seat surrounding the children protectively as they slept.

"Jasper" I say quietly as I tighten my hand around his and glance over my shoulder at the children, glancing at Charlotte who smiles at me

"Yes, Bella my love" he says quietly lifting my hand to place a kiss on it.

"I think it's time we tell the twins the complete truth, you know about what you, Peter and Charlotte are. We should do it before we meet up with the Cullens again."

"I think you're right, it's time" he says quietly, "I'll call Carlisle in the morning and let him know that whatever is happening needs to wait 24 hours."

I start to protest, but Jasper interrupts lovingly, "YOU AND OUR CHILDREN are always BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, THE most important things to me than anything Carlisle has to say to us.

Whatever he has to tell us waited for him to attempt to bring me back to the fold, it can wait another 24 hours. He's not dealing with Jasper Hale anymore, I am Jasper Whitlock, and I bow down to NO ONE."

He smirks at me as he feels the lust coursing through my body whispering, "Soon my love."

Relaxing into my seat, I glance back once again at the children as Peter reaches forward to grip my shoulder in understanding saying quietly, "You're making the right choice and things will turn out better for it."

The rest of the ride to the hotel is spent in quiet contemplation of what happened at the Cullens and what we were going to tell the children tomorrow and when I start to worry, Jasper squeezes my hand as he sends me calming vibes. I smile because he always knows what I need, when I need it.

As Jasper pulls into the parking lot Peter says quietly, "We'll take the children for the night and see you guys in the morning."

We all get out of the car heading into the hotel and up to our rooms; Peter and Charlotte were able to rent rooms down the hall from us.

As if Jasper senses that I need a moment to myself he takes the children to the room and gets them settled in.

I walk to hug Peter and Charlotte while Jasper speaks quietly to the children, "Thanks Peter and Charlotte for everything."

"No problem Mama Whitlock and just so you know I would be honored to contribute…you know…_my venom_" He says mouthing the end.

I pull back in shock realizing that he already knows something about what I am going to be talking to Jasper about, and then I giggle remembering that Peter just knows shit, fucking Yoda, and I should have gotten used to it by now.

Walking over to kiss and hug the children I sense Jasper watching me so I turn to see him gazing at me lovingly, and lustfully, as I kiss Abby good night.

My body flushes automatically from the heat of his gaze and I can feel myself getting wetter by the minute.

Laying Abby down between the twins inhale deeply a few times to calm myself before heading out of the room and pulling the door closed just a little.

As I turn around to face them all I see is Jaspers denim clad ass, I am hit hard with lust, want and desire as I imagine squeezing his bare ass in my hands as he pounds into me.

I close my eyes moaning and swaying in place as if I can almost feel his cock rubbing the inside of my pussy. I feel a gust of wind as I open my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me, his eyes dark, lust-filled and feral.

I smile in anticipation of the pleasure to come – Jasper Whitlock style.


	7. New Information

_As I turn around to face them all I see is Jaspers denim clad ass, I am hit hard with lust, want and desire as I imagine squeezing his bare ass in my hands as he pounds into me._

_I close my eyes moaning and swaying in place as if I can almost feel his cock rubbing the inside of my pussy. I feel a gust of wind as I open my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me, his eyes dark, lust-filled and feral._

_I smile in anticipation of the pleasure to come – Jasper Whitlock style._

Jasper slides his arms around my waist pulling me close as he buries his face in my neck inhaling then exhaling caressing my skin with his nose before placing an open mouth kiss right on my pulse point. He bites gently leaving an indent of his teeth on my skin then laughs seductively as my body trembles in pleasure and his arms tighten instinctively as my knees buckle and pleasure explodes through my body.

Scooping me bridal style, he expresses our good nights making his way to the door as I tighten my arms around his neck sending him love, lust, joy, excitement and lots more lust. His arms tighten around me in response as we reach our room and he carries me over the threshold, kicking the door closed with his foot. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me gently down, pausing long enough to whisper, "Get comfortable while I lock up, baby, I love you." Stretching contentedly and arching my back I reply back, "I love you too, don't keep me waiting for long, my sexy cowboy."

He growls hearing me call him cowboy then heads out the room for the last walk through of the night. Hearing him moving around makes me quickly rip my clothes off in anticipation of feeling his hands caress my body bringing me hours of pleasure. I toss the covers aside wiggling naked to lounge back upon the pillows as I spread my legs wide, knowing how much pleasure he'll get from seeing my pussy displayed out.

Just the thought of him touching me sends my nerve endings into overload as I reach down softly caressing my wet pussy lips, I run my fingers around my opening before plunging two deep inside. I hear a deep growl vibrate through the room and I open my eyes to the sight of him in a stalking stance at the door, I groan in pleasure seeing his eyes pitch black in lust for me. Tempting fate a little I pump my fingers in and out moaning from the pleasure of him watching me pleasure myself.

I watch him inhale deeply before growling some more as he stalks across the room like a giant cat hunting its prey and I shiver in anticipation of the pleasure this night will bring. As he stalks towards me he strips down until he's standing at the foot of the bed stark naked, pumping his cock as his black gaze travels all over my body. My skin flushes hot as his heated gaze centers for a moment on my dripping wet pussy lips before he growls some more. I feel a rush of wind then his lips wrapped around my clit growling in pleasure from the taste of me. I cry out in ecstasy as his growl vibrates my body's nerve endings taking my pleasure higher and higher until all my senses are ringing.

The pleasure feels so good that my back arches off the bed and I'm scrambling for something to hold on to, just when I think it Jasper grasps my hands and holds me down as I continue to buck around widely crying out as the ecstasy whiplashes through me over and over again. My body explodes and shatters in an endless cycle of pleasure as Jasper sends me his pleasure as well as mine combined sending me into a whirlwind of a climax that has me bucking against the bed.

My body shudders with the aftershocks shooting fire continuously through me while Jasper kisses his way up my body pulling my arms up as he goes to hold them in one hand above my head. He runs his hand down my body tightening his hand around my thigh to spread my legs more as he thrusts hard and deep inside my pussy before he glides slowly out.

My body explodes in a million pieces from his first thrust and continues to spiral out of control as his thrusts increase until he's gripping my waist and pounding into me. By then I am gripping his ass tightly as he pounds into me harder and deeper as if to lodge himself deeply into my soul. I pour all of myself into our lovemaking to express without words how he already has pieces of my soul cradled softly and safely in his hands.

He is holding onto his control by a thread as he makes me come over and over again. Then I grip his ass tightly trying to sink my nails into his hard body pistoning harder and deeper into me. His thrusts become wild as he swivels his hips that certain way that makes my body explode then fragment apart as he growls in triumph. His growl makes my pussy tighten more around his cock buried so deep that his control snaps and bucks against me hard before succumbing to the sensations of pleasure coursing through our bodies. He collapses fully sated against me, I try to catch my breath as I rub my body felinely against his whispering, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella, more than my own life," Jasper whispers back gently as his arms tighten around me and he flips us over so I am lying limply draped over his body. He reaches for the comforter and I stop him by saying, "Don't  
need a blanket, you always keep me warm. You used to be cold then my body temperature adjusted to yours."

Shifting slightly I cross my arms over his chest resting my chin down on my hands as I look at him silently for a moment. "Is that normal, for me not to be bothered by your cold skin, Abby doesn't seem to mind either." His arms tighten and he simply responds with, "As time went by your body adjusted to mine as if knowing that we would be together." Seeing love, pride, admiration, commitment and many other emotions I can name floating around in his eyes I say quietly, "Jasper I want to be changed as soon as possible."

Jasper looks silently at me for a moment saying quietly, "If that's what you want, but can I ask what prompted this revelation."

"I want to be with you for all time Jasper; I love you with my whole being – heart, mind, body and soul. You complete me in so many ways and I love how you just know what I need, anytime I need it. You've changed my life for the better and I am humbled to have a man such as you in my life. I also think that the Volturri have found something interesting about you. Whether or not it involves me I don't know, but I have a feeling that my change needs to be sooner rather than later."

Running his hand lightly through her hair he says quietly, "I think it's time I told you about how I became a vampire."

"Jasper you don't have to tell me until _**you are**_ _**ready**_, the man you were when you were a newborn is not the man you have become today and he is not the man that I love. You should never feel that you can't tell me anything no matter what it is I will never be ashamed of you. I will always love you and no other until the end of time."

Jasper reaches down and pulls me up his body crashing his lips against mine savagely while tightening his arms around me. He kisses me breathless pouring all of his love into me as I moan and rub my body tighter against him before straddling his body and grinding down onto him.

"When do you want to be changed?" asked Jasper huskily as he pours waves of love into me.

I moan distracted by his hard cock nudging my clit so I ignore his question for now and reach down grasping him hard as I lift up then impale myself onto him roughly. Jasper's growl at my actions hits nerve endings in my body that I didn't know I had and I throw my head back reveling in the feelings of pleasure coursing like fire through my veins. I place my hands on his chest as he grasps my hips tightly thrusting up hard as I thrust down to meet him as aggressively, if not more. The feelings of pleasure and ecstasy coursing through me became violent and my mind snaps as my body sees, hears and feels nothing but pleasure.

Something primitive takes over my body and I growl softly making Jasper still in attention, but the new primitive side is having none of that so I lean down until I am sniffing his neck as I rub my nose gently along it placing kisses as I went. Reaching the place where his pulse point would have been I thrust down roughly at the same time biting him as hard as I can. Jasper reacts distinctly growling loudly as he flips us over with me on my hands and knees. He grips my hips tightly thrusting hard and deep inside me making my womb clench and spasm as I scream Jasper's name in pleasure. He reaches up with one hand grasping my hair tightly and wrapping it around his wrist as he pounds harder and deeper into me. I moan and groan in pleasure from each thrust as they bring me such ecstasy, getting louder as the cracks in my armor shatter from the intensity of the pleasure roaring like an uncontrolled freight train through my already sensitized body.

Jasper growls loudly and thrusts one, two, three times before succumbing to the pleasure he's feeling. His body shudders violently over mine as he struggles to control himself, I flip myself over and help him by simply running my fingers gently up and down his tense back until I feel him relax, only then do I relax. I know about his dominant persona, The Major, and we have discussed what happens if he comes to the surface, but I don't think it occurred to either of us that he would make his presence known during our love making. Jasper flips us one last time with me sprawled across his body panting from our lovemaking and trying once again to control my breathing.

"I want you to know what created the man in front of you, Bella" Jasper whispers with his lips pressed gently against her temple and he holds her close.

"Jasper when will you understand that I don't care about who you WERE in your past, I want the world to know what a great guy you are now because all I care about is you now. I know eventually we will have to discuss it but that is not the most important issue we have right now."

I drift off in silence gathering my thoughts as I whisper, "I have this funny feeling that the Cullens are not telling us everything they know because their most important agenda is getting you back into the fold. Something is off about Carlisle, I just can't put my finger on it, and Esme's only concern is how long you've been gone and what she can do to make you stay with the family. Alice is jealous as all hell and will make things difficult simply because she can't have you back. Emmett wants his brother back at all costs, Rosalie sees the children as a bargaining chip she thinks will make you want their protection and Edward just seems to want to drain my blood."

Jasper's arms tighten around me as he pulls me close before sitting up in bed cradling me in his lap. His hand gently comes up and cups my cheek to lift my head up until he is looking deep into my eyes. "I will never leave you or the children, I protect what is mine and the only ones I trust are you, Charlotte and Peter. The Cullens will never get me back into the family because I have one that is more important to me than they are. You, our children, Charlotte and Peter are my true family and we will stick together."

I rub my cheek gently against his hand whispering, "I love you so much Jasper, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You will never have to know because I'm not going anywhere, I love _**you**_ and _**only you**_, and there will _**never**_ be another."

"Now, when do you want to be changed?" he asks gently as I snuggle myself against his chest. "You will burn for three days, maybe less the more venom you have inside your system."

I lift my head and say, "I want all three of you to bite me – that way all of you will always be a part of me. Do you mind Jasper, if Peter and Charlotte contribute their venom as well?"

Jasper smiles and says, "I don't mind at all, baby. But if you get Peter's gift I might just be the first vampire who goes crazy."

I laugh just as he meant me to before he shifts us down until we are cuddling on our backs again. "We should tell the children first thing in the morning," I say yawning as I bury myself deeper into Jasper's arms letting him lull me to sleep.

I wake up to me alone in the bed hearing Jasper on the phone in the front room, hoping he is ordering room service I get up and head to the shower knowing our time is limited and we have a lot to do today. Just as I am about to turn the shower off the curtain opens and Jasper is standing there is all his muscled glory, stroking his hard cock is his hand.

I look into his black eyes moaning as my body flushes with liquid fire and I reach out a hand to grasp his so I can pull him into the shower with me. Running my hands up and down his chest I say, "Let me help you with that" as my hands slip down to grip him as tightly as I can stroking him gently. I kiss my way down his body until I am kneeling before him, blowing gently against his cock I laugh seductively as he jerks sharply then shudders and groans.

Looking at him from beneath my lashes I watch him watch me as I slowly lick the pearl drop from the tip of his hard velvety softness. I continue to lick and nibble for a few minutes teasing him unmercifully before wrapping my lips around him and sinking him deep inside my mouth. I moan as he grunts then he grips my hair tightly trying to still his hips and let me play as much as I want.

I close my eyes and focus all my energy on bringing him pleasure like he brought me last night, sucking, nibbling and running my tongue around his head like he loves. Then I deep throat him swallowing several times as his grip tightens more and he can't help but thrust his hips as he growls deep in his chest. I moan as my pleasure escalates and I suck him harder and deeper into my mouth wanting to feel him shoot his cum down my throat.

His hips start thrusting wildly as I bite down gently making him grunt and snarl loudly as he throws back him head in ecstasy, his body shuddering uncontrollably as he cums hard down my throat. I lick him clean watching his face as he struggles to find his control again, moaning when he looks down at me with fierce black eyes.

He pulls me up pressing my back against the shower wall kissing me aggressively as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist. Gripping me tightly with one arm around my waist he grips the back of my neck with the other thrusting into me deep and hard. The feel of his cock thrusting in and out of me brings me such pleasure each and every time that I can't help but bite down on his shoulder to keep from shrieking.

The feel of my teeth on his shoulder sends him into a frenzy as he shudders in pleasure and his hips pound harder and faster and deeper with each thrust. My body tightens to the point of pain then he flicks my clit once and I convulse as wave after wave of pure fire explodes from my pussy to envelop my whole body. My pussy clenches down hard on his cock milking him for all he's worth as he continues to thrust into me a few more times riding us both through the aftershocks.

I hang limply in his arms trying to get me breathing under control as he pulls out of me and holds me up to clean us both off before turning off the shower. Reaching out he grabs a towel drying me off gently before lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the bed. Laying me down he kisses me gently on the forehead while I smile lazily up at him before returning to the bathroom to dry off and wrap the towel around his waist.

He goes into the outer room to grab the breakfast tray left bringing it back to me for breakfast in bed. As I sit up he places it on my lap just as the phone rings. We both glance at it for a moment before he picks it up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Are you two done yet? We have a lot to discuss and my gift tells me that we don't have much time before the Cullens try to track you down for another attempt at a heart to heart. So stop playing with yourselves and meet us in our room in five minutes," Peter says before hanging up.

I giggle out loud as I push the tray aside to get dressed while Jasper just looks at me lovingly.

Walking down the hall we see Peter standing outside their door looking pensive. As he sees us approach he tilts his head as if listening to something while watching us as we moved closer. As we stop in front of him he says to me quietly, "Your change is going to be different, don't ask me how but it will. You won't have to be in seclusion for a year, I think it has something to do with Jasper's venom running through Charlotte and I."

Jasper looks at him in silence for a moment before pulling me close and demanding, "What else do you know?"

"I think we should discuss that inside, I've set the kids up in the bedroom with food and television so we should have some time to talk before bringing them out to tell them to truth."

"Alright" I say quietly as I squeeze Jasper's hand before pulling on it as I open the door and enter. We both head to the room to say hello to the kids letting them know that everything is okay before closing the door and walking over to sit on the couch.

"Spill it Peter" Jasper commands as I snuggle closer into his side with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Some nomad saw you with Bella back in your town and went to the Volturri to tell them about a vampire living with a human. They didn't see the kids so they are safe for the time being. Aro called the Cullens questioning them about you since they were the last ones you had contact with, but Aro didn't mention anything about Bella."

Jasper stiffens next to me as growls rumble ominously from his chest and his arms tighten around me even more.

"The Cullens didn't know when you were coming, did they? Alice hasn't had any visions of when you were coming did she?" Peter asks trying to diffuse the situation with another topic.

I turn in Jasper's arms snuggling deeper into his embrace as we all wait for him to rein in his anger.

Taking a deep breath he says quietly, "No, I found it odd since she has always used her visions to keep track of me. When I first left the Cullens, every time I turned around my phone was ringing and it was one of them attempting to apologize and wanting me back. I finally crushed the phone and got a new one only calling Carlisle to give him the number. I told him not to call unless it was necessary, that I didn't want anything to do with them for awhile and to leave me the hell alone."

Peter nods remembering how devastated Jasper was when he turned up on his porch after that, and how long it took him to get back on his feet and move on.

"Alice has not been able to see you since Bella came into your life. She can't have any visions of you and that's also why they did not know when you were coming."

"Now I need to ask a question that may be a little bit uncomfortable so don't rip my head of please. Does Bella smell different to you at all? Have you ever wondered why you've never wanted to drain her?"

Jasper and I look at each other as I blush from the question before tilting my head questioningly at him. He looks at Peter for a moment in silence before answering, "Yes, but I never gave it much thought, just accepted it."

Peter smiles for a moment before looking over at Charlotte who nods her head to encourage him.

Then he says, "When you have sex a little of your venom gets injected into Bella, not enough to turn her but just enough to shift her DNA. I think Bella is some kind of shield also and the little bit of venom has strengthened it over the years. You can get past her shield because you are a mated pair, when she is turned her shield will be doubled edged. She will be able to use is for protection as well as to amplify your gift of empathy. When she touches others with gifts she will be able to absorb a copy of theirs and be able to use it as well."

Jasper releases me and shifts forward to stare at Peter asking, "When did you learn all this Peter, why now and not before?"

Peter shifts around uncomfortably for a moment before looking at Bella and saying softly, "It wasn't until last night when Bella made the decision to ask you to change her sooner rather than later. More information came when she decided that she wanted to have all three of us bite her. As soon as I knew that the rest of the information filtered in and telling the children the truth now will help in the long run both for their safety and to keep the Cullens in check."

I sat forward putting my hand on Jaspers thigh as he snarled in anger asking, "What do you mean – keep the Cullens in check Peter, what does it matter to them what the kids know or don't know."

Clearing his throat quietly he glances at Jasper then quickly lowers his head as he says, "The Cullens – Carlisle especially – were going to use the children as a blackmail tool to get Jasper to stay with the family permanently. They are going to try to convince him that moving back with them and bringing you and the children would be safer than living unprotected with just Jasper."

Jasper growls loudly standing up to lean over Peter snarling in anger who just sits back quietly tilting his head to the side exposing his neck in submission. I try to stand and Jasper turns sharply snarling louder as the door to the bedroom is suddenly jerked open and the children are standing there looking scared.

"Dad?" Sophie asks hesitantly as I say quietly, "Daddy won't hurt you baby, he's just angry right now."

I stand up slowly walking over to Jasper who has his back to us trying to control his raging temper as the Major shakes and rattles his cage. I reach out and slowly wrap my arms around his waist hugging him tightly before I feel him turn in my arms hugging me back tightly.

Silence lengthens as we all wait for Jasper to calm down some more when I feel his arms loosen I look up into his eyes and say, "WE ARE YOUR FAMILY. They can never take that away, NEVER. We protect what is ours – by any means necessary."

Jasper smiles at me before bending his head to kiss me lightly on the lips, then leans his forehead against mine as he takes some deep breaths he doesn't need and sends calm out into the room while I tighten my arms around his waist.

Peter clears his throat as I see Charlotte go over to the children ushering them into the room and over to the couch. Taking Abby into her arms she sits down next to Peter and quietly sings to her as I say to Jasper, "It's time."

Letting me go he laces our fingers together as we both walk over to the couch and sit on either side of the children. Looking at me I nod encouragingly as we both wrap an arm around Sophie and Trevor pulling them close.

Jasper takes a deep breath and asks, "Do you guys remember when I told you that Charlotte, Peter and I were different?"

They both look at each other then at Bella before glancing over and Peter and Charlotte who both smile at them in encouragement. They glance back at Jasper and nod their heads as he continues simply, "We are vampires. I was created in 1848, and then I created Peter and Charlotte. I don't drink human blood although I once did; Charlotte and Peter still do but only those that are criminals."

He drifts off in silence waiting for the children to say something as Bella asks, "Do you guys understand what he is telling you?"

"Yes, Mom" says Sophie as Trevor looks at Jasper and whispers, "Cool."

Everyone laughs as that breaks to tension in the room while Jasper releases the breath he was holding. Bella just smiles at him as if to say I told you so.

"Dad, why are you telling us this now?" Sophie asks as the smiles leave everyone's faces.

Bella takes a deep breath and says, "Because an issue has come up that requires Jasper to change me, we were originally going to wait until you guys were older but information from this trip has changed the circumstances."

Jasper continues, "You know how there is a government that rules the country, well there is a type of government that rules the vampires as well. There are three men that are in charge and they set the rules for all vampires. The number one rule is that no humans are to know about us, if a human knows they are to be changed or killed."

Sophie and Trevor look at Bella fearfully whimpering before Jasper sends them some calm vibes as he moves to kneel in front of them.

"Look at me. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you guys or your mother, EVER. Trust me on this; NO ONE will ever do any harm to you as long as I live. Peter and Charlotte will never hurt you or allow anyone to harm you, okay?"

Sophie and Trevor look between all of them before throwing their arms around Jasper and hugging him tightly, while Bella runs her hands soothingly through their hair.

"I love you too so much and I promise everything will be alright. I will make everything alright; I will take care of you, Abby and your mother."

Hugging him tighter, Sophie and Trevor whisper tearfully, "We love you too Dad."

Jasper releases them and sits back down on the couch smiling lovingly at his daughter who snuggles into him. Trevor looks at Bella and then glances quickly at Peter and Charlotte before turning to Jasper and asking, "Can I be turned when I get older?"

Bella and Jasper stiffen before relaxing again then stare at each other questioningly as Bella answers quietly, "I'm sure that's something that we can talk about when you get older."

Trevor looks at Jasper then Bella and whatever he sees convinces him that they are telling the truth and he says, "Alright."

Sophie glances between them all slowly before saying, "I would like to be changed as well when I get older, but in the meantime what happens now?"

Jasper takes a deep breath as does Bella before replying, "First your mother and I are going to talk to the Cullens to find out what they know. You two are going to stay here with Charlotte and Abby while Peter does some searching for a secluded location around the outskirts of Port Angeles. I need to change your Mom before we do anything else and I need a quiet place to do that."

Peter leans forward saying, "I've already found the perfect place, just waiting on the call from the realtor for confirmation of the rental. I should know something by the time you get back and we can move forward. You two should get going we don't have much time."

Jasper and Bella hug the children, kiss Abby on the forehead and head out to see the Cullens.

Pulling into the driveway Jasper turns off the engine then sits there for a moment contemplating something. Bella turns toward him reaching for his hand squeezing it in comfort and letting him know without words that she supports him no matter what happens.

Jasper reaches over grasps her gently by the neck pulling her to him for a passionate, possessive kiss that leaves her breathless and moaning in pleasure.

"I love you Bella" whispers Jasper against her lips.

"I love you Jasper" replies Bella rubbing her lips gently across his before pulling away to look him in the eyes and says confidently, "Let's do this, my change is waiting."

Jasper nods pockets the keys and the both get out of the car. Walking up the door holding hands Jasper reaches out to knock when the door suddenly opens and Carlisle is standing there gazing at them.

Jasper stiffens in anger a low growl rumbling in his chest at the sight of Carlisle. Bella squeezes him hand running her other soothingly across his chest as Carlisle's eyes widen in alarm.

Jasper quiets as he stalks toward Carlisle pushing him back into the foyer as Bella follows closely behind pulling the door closed behind her.

Seeing the expression on Jasper's face Carlisle lowers his eyes before turning and heading in the living room where the rest of the family is waiting.

Jasper keeps his fingers laced with Bella's knowing that she is the only thing keeping him from tearing Carlisle apart.

Jasper stops in the entryway with Bella by his side, looking at them gathered together appearing to be the perfect family disgusts him and it's only Bella squeezing his hand in assurance that keeps him from turning around and walking right back out the door.

Leading Bella to an armchair slightly away from the Cullens Jasper encourages her to side down while he stands at her side. Jasper lets the silence lengthen as he looks at each of them for a moment before finally turning to Carlisle.

Folding his arms across his chest and taking a military stance Jasper says in a quiet deadly calm voice, "Tell me now why you asked me to come and don't think about lying to me."

Carlisle clears his throat glancing around at his family before saying, "The Volturri called me about a month ago asking questions about you, where you were, why weren't with the family anymore, what you were doing, if you were coming back. I told them what I could – that yes you had left the family, but now why, I didn't know where you were or what you were doing because you didn't keep in touch. I told them you had decided to go on your own and that you would eventually return to the family."

Bella laughs and as the others look at her she replies, "Why would you lie to them and believe that Jasper would return to this worthless family when he already has one."

Alice shrieks in anger, "YOU LITTLE BITCH" then cowers in fear as Jasper roars at her in anger.

Bella laughs again, "Devil pixie. Did you think he would let you touch me or disrespect me without retaliation?"

Looking at the others, "What kind of family turns their back on one of its members? What kind of people are you to do what you did to Jasper and expect him to be alright with it?"

Jasper reaches down laying his hand on her shoulder saying softly, "Its okay Bella and I've forgiven myself for what happened. But we are getting off topic. Is there anything else you want to tell me Carlisle?"

Jasper watches him as several emotions run across his face – guilt, fear, determination.

Bella watches as Carlisle quickly glances at Esme then Rosalie before replying, "When we found out that you had a family we were concerned about their safety and we thought it might be best if you came to stay with us so we can all better protect them."

Bella snorts as Jasper laughs darkly before saying in a dark voice, "Are you saying that I can't protect my family on my own Carlisle? I am the God of War and have fought countless more battles than you have seen in your pathetic vampire life. Not that it matters what you think, I would never let harm come to those who are mine, make no mistake about that. I don't need the protection of vampires who have not seen real battles; I have the assistance of Peter and Charlotte – my first true family and they will never allow harm to come to my children or to Bella. Your concern in unnecessary and unwarranted, but thanks anyway."

Bella laughs again as she stands and says sarcastically, "If there is nothing else, we have things to do."

Rosalie quickly stands but doesn't approach as Jasper growls at her, hesitantly she asks, "Bella, Esme and I were wondering if we could spend some time getting to know the children. We would love to know more about Jasper's family."

Bella glances at Jasper before saying quietly, "That's going to have to wait my change won't."

All of the Cullens gasp in shock with the exception of Edward who hisses in anger.

"Jasper, why would you think about changing her now? The Volturri are coming in less than two months and she's going to need to be in seclusion for at least a year."

Edward snarls in anger, "Why can't I read either of your thoughts?"

Rosalie hisses and snarls in anger, "BELLA! Why would you give up your life like that, to never have another child? To not grow old and watch your children grow?"

Alice hisses in anger, "HER! You're changing her! WHY! Why would you do that to me?"

Jasper roars loudly in anger snarling at them all. They back up in fear as he crouches in front of Bella who calmly stands there behind him watching them all silently.

Bella calmly lays a hand on Jasper's back rubbing it soothingly, "What? You expected Jasper to keep me human with the Volturri coming. You expect him not want his mate at his side for all time. You expected that we would care what you think. The decision is mine to make and there is nothing that you can say or do that will change my mind. The circumstances were unexpected and I had plans to be changed later down the line. However, because of your family's stupidity, ignorance and arrogance, the timeline has been pushed up."

Bella looks at them all in contempt as Jasper stands up pulling her close to him.

Snuggling into his side she says, "You know nothing of our life, of who Jasper really is. You just want him here as protection for yourselves against the Volturri. You don't see anything beyond your own agenda and I don't care to put my children in your hands."

Jasper smiles darkly and says, "We'll be in touch," before leading Bella out the door.


End file.
